


Season Twelve - Ha (Part 2)

by JAYJEN11



Series: Season 12 [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6371809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAYJEN11/pseuds/JAYJEN11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Jared announces season 12 to Jensen, Jensen loses the plot they make up but decisions need to be made about their future.<br/>Jared wants to barrel ahead but Jensen will do everything he can to make sure Jared isn't hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Season Twelve - Ha (Part 2)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote Season Twelve - Ha and it was Jensen's POV.  
> A number of people asked me to do a sequel that was Jared based, although I was still in the Jensen frame of mind I gave it a go.
> 
> This is a pure J2 fic, if it offends please don't read - the tags tell you everything

Jared stretched as he opened his eyes the next morning, when he looked around him at the anonymous hotel room everything from the night before came rushing back and he quickly spun around in the bed to look to the person lying beside him.

Jensen was lying there, eyes half open but still sleepy and a small smile on his lips until he saw Jared’s eyes bugging out of his head

“Breathe.” He said quietly

“Last night…”

“Yep”

“You meant it?”

“Yep.” He said with another smile and Jared’s dimples appeared as he let out a huge smile and brushed his sleep hair from his face

“I meant it too.”

“I know” Jensen said

Jared went to move forward to take his lover’s lips but found that he had entangled himself when he had spun around and was now mummified in bed sheets; he pouted and grumbled as Jensen let out a soft laugh.

Jensen leaned over, trapping Jared in the tangled sheets and lightly dropped kisses onto his lips.

“Jen…” Jared pouted wanting more but was disturbed by his phone vibrating.

Jared leaned over and picked up his phone and noticed two things, firstly how late it was and secondly the number of missed calls and messages on his phone

“Oh fuck we are in so much trouble.” Jared muttered

“What?’ Jensen said before reaching for his phone, “Crap.” He had a number of missed calls too.

They were meant to be at the studios about two hours ago for hair and makeup. Clif would have gone to both their apartments looking for them unsuccessfully and Jensen could only imagine what was happening now. Would they give them some leeway or would executives, wives hell even the police be called? Jensen jumped out of bed and quickly unravelled Jared from his sheets before going and jumping in the shower. He quickly washed down and then handed the cloth to Jared who came in behind him.

“Should we call?”

“I think let’s just get our asses to the studio. No point giving them two shots at us, they can yell at us all at once when we get there.” Jensen said as he went through Jared’s bag looking for deodorant. This would be one of those days when Sam and Dean didn’t shave to go on a hunt.

Jensen used Jared’s deodorant and toothbrush before going into the bedroom and getting into the same clothes as last night. “I feel like a one-night stand”

“Well you’re definitely cuter looking than a one-night stand.” Jared said with a smile as he went through his bag with one hand, looking for clothes, while brushing his teeth with the other hand.

“Finish this later?” Jensen asked with a sincere look and a small smile

“Definitely.”

“I’ll meet you down in the carpark.” He said before leaning forward and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Jared quickly dressed, checked out and headed to his car. Once out on the road he pulled in behind Jensen’s car and followed him to the studio. When they got there they found Clif pacing and yelling into a phone although as soon as he saw them he hung up and strode over to them. He stood between their cars and waited for both of them to climb out.

“Well???!!!” he roared

“Well what?” Jensen asked innocently

“Where the hell were you?”

“None of your business.” Jensen said and started walking towards the makeup trailer, he figured Clif would spread the word quick enough and everyone could come and yell at them there, killing two birds with one stone.

“We had a situation that we had to sort out, sorry Clif.” Jared said and followed Jensen

“That’s it?” he demanded

“Yeah that’s it.” Jensen said as he spun and stood between Clif and Jared, right at that second he sounded and looked more like Dean.

“Well the higher ups are gonna want more of an answer than none of your business.”

“Fine we’ll be in the makeup trailer if they’re looking for us.” Jensen said and spun around again

“Fuck Jen that was so hot.” Jared whispered as he walked beside him

“Really?” Jensen’s eyebrows rose, he had just been protecting Jared and hadn’t meant to come across as such an ass.

“Fuck if we had time the blow job I’d give you right now would have your eyes crossing.” Jared said and Jensen felt himself get hard as he watched his lover adjust himself as they walked

“Jay you can’t say shit like that man when we’re about to go into a room full of women.”

“Ok just pretend I said nothing about deep throating you until your legs give out, just pretend it’s another Monday morning on set and not the day after we’ve said we love each other.” Jared said conversationally before winking at Jensen and walking up the stairs of the trailer.

Jensen followed Jared up the stairs, his face full of the view of Jared’s jean clad ass as he went. When they got inside they were alone, probably everyone was in some kind of crisis meeting trying to figure out where the stars of the show were while Misha and Rob filmed their bits. Jensen spun Jared around, pushed him up against a wall and leaned up to plant his lips on him. It was a slow, deep and very thorough kiss as his tongue ran over every inch of Jared’s mouth and Jared groaned as he pulled Jensen in closer to him and rubbed against him.

“Fuck.’ Jared groaned when Jensen pulled away and dropped his head onto Jensen’s shoulder while he inhaled gulps of oxygen, “That was not fair.”

“Yeah about as fair as you saying you want to deep throat me and shoving your ass in my face coming up those stairs.”

“Sorry.” Jared whispered and then stepped away from Jensen and adjusted himself again as they heard voices coming their way. Jensen adjusted himself too and went and sat in his chair so his shirt and jacket would kind of cover his condition and after grabbing a tub of candy Jared did the same.

“You guys are in so much trouble.”

“Well we’ll take it like the men we are.” Jensen said and leaned back

“More like the brats you are, oh come on Jensen.” His makeup lady yelled

“What?” his head shot up

“A hickey? Danni knows better than to give you a hickey on the weekends, come on.” She grumbled

“Sorry.” He said and Jared watched as a shade of pink flushed over his lover’s face. He let out a spurt of laughter, “Shut up.” Jensen grumbled but gave Jared a small smile when their eyes met in the mirror.

They had so far managed to not get yelled at as they quickly trotted to their trailers and got dressed, they then headed to the Impala and climbed in to take their places. Jensen didn’t think they would be lucky enough to get away with not getting a lecture but assumed they had decided to get the show on the road and deal with the rest later in the day.

Everything fell into place and they caught up with filming by skipping lunch, their PA’s having brought them plates of food and snacks to eat while waiting for shots to be set up. They were carrying on as if it was any other day, not even really brushing against each other or touching each other more than normal. They knew how to act, how to do this, how to hide this, they had been doing it for years.

“Jared I have a message for you.” His PA said and headed him a sheet of paper. It was late in the day and there was still a bit to shoot but Jensen watched as Jared read the sheet before his eyes flicked to Jensen and then he went and found one of the directors. Jensen frowned as he watched Jared talk earnestly to the guy who frowned and shook his head; he then watched Jared straighten to his full height, causing the guy to take a small step back and talk again. The guy flushed and nodded. Jared smiled and patted him on the shoulder before turning and walking away

“Jay?” he asked

“It’s nothing Jen, I’ve got a visitor so they’re going to shoot your parts first. I’ll come back and shoot mine later.”

“Jay please don’t.” Jensen said now he remembered that Jared had a meeting with his manager.

“I meant what I said last night Jen, this is it, we’ve gotta get you out before it’s too late.”

“Geez that sounds like a line from the show.”

“I love you babe.” Jared said quietly as he leaned forward

“Yeah that one not so much.”

“Really?” Jared joked and winked before walking away

**

Jensen really did try to concentrate, he really did want to make up for them sleeping in this morning but he could not get it together without Jared there and knowing what he was doing and discussing right now.

In the end he had to throw in the towel. He talked into his microphone and soon he had directors and producers with him

“Guys I’m so sorry for today, I know we’ve screwed you around this morning but I can’t do this. I was sick over the weekend and have been trying to keep it together but I just can’t. I should have called it this morning but I thought I was feeling better; guess I was wrong. I need to call it now.” Jensen looked at them all with his sincere and yet serious eyes and everyone stared back at him for a whole minute.

He could see the thinking, he knew he was fucking them and all the crew around but he also knew they knew that neither he or Jared did this very often so they had to take him seriously with what he was saying.

“Alright well we appreciate you coming and trying to work through it Jensen, do you think you’ll be right for tomorrow?”

“Can I call you?’ Jensen asked. Straight off he knew he couldn’t say he’d be fine because that would look suspicious, he also didn’t know how things were going to go with Jared and his manager or he and Jared so he didn’t want to promise anything. He knew it was rude to try and squeeze an extra day out of them when they were so close to the end of the season but right this second he was keeping his options open.

“Ok fine.” The producer sighed and walked away. He knew he had disappointed some people today, both he and Jared had and he knew Jared would be as affected by it as he was because they made a point to be as professional as possible in these situations. Yeah they fucked around and pranked on set but they got the job done and usually pretty quickly once they put their minds to it.

Jensen headed off to find Jared’s PA and get directed to where Jared was. Once he found the office he took a deep breath and knocked on the door, there was silence for a minute before Jared opened the door and looked out

“Jen?” he queried as he stepped back and held the door wider

“Sorry I just couldn’t…I didn’t…sorry I just couldn’t concentrate and I didn’t want you doing this alone.” Jensen muttered embarrassed

“Jensen it’s ok. I got this.”

“No I’m in this with you.” Jensen said and walked into the room, shaking Jared’s manager’s hand before sitting down beside Jared.

“Jen.” Jared whispered

“Is there something I need to know boys?”

“No we’re just having a slight disagreement in this area. As I said I think this should be our last year so Jensen can get out and get movie roles”

“That’s great and all Jared and as I said before, no offence Jensen, but what do you want Jared? Do you want to make this your last season?”

“Jared you don’t.” Jensen yelped when Jared was quiet for too long

“Yeah I do Jensen; I want this to be your last season so that makes it my last season.”

“Alright” he manager sighed before leaning back in his chair and looking at both these men, “I don’t know what’s going on here but remember I am like a lawyer, anything you say to me is confidential.” Silence followed, “Not talking? Fine but there has to be a reason you are throwing yourself on your sword Jared. This show has looked after you for ten years and you’re getting paid good money. If Jensen wants to go and expand his horizons that’s his prerogative but I don’t think you get offered as many film scripts as he does Jared.”

“I’ll get offered more than if things were different.”

“What does that mean?”

“Jared.” Jensen warned

“How many gay leading men do you know?” he asked his manager

“Is that what’s going on here?”

“No…no nothing like that at all but we know what some fans think, we know what websites and gossip say and we’ve read the fanfiction. We need to get out before people start taking this seriously.”

“Well you boys are married and that and your kids are well documented also.”

“Yeah and you know what? Peter Allen was married; Elton John was married even…. what’s her name?... Kaitlyn Jenner was married. Marriage can be as much of an act as Sam or Dean Winchester. We need to get out and back into the real world again.”

“Ok Jared so the serious question is if you leave this show, throw in the towel, will you be able to support your wife and boys, I know this is an important thing for you.”

“I Have money put aside, we don’t live extravagant lives. I know Gen wouldn’t mind going back to work maybe I can stay home for a while.”

“Jared you took me on because I always gave it to you straight, never held anything back and most of the time you listened to me, you did that stupid wax movie despite my best arguments but other than that I have always steered you in the right direction.”

“Yes sir that’s why I pay you what I pay you and pay for you to fly out here and give it to me straight.”

“Genevieve has been out of the game for a number of years I don’t know if she has what’s needed to get her foot back in the door and you? Well you and I both know you don’t have his looks.” He said as he nodded at Jensen, “I don’t know what sort of roles you can find when you have the likes of Ashton Kutcher out there playing the tall, dorky comedic leading man. Yeah we can put your name out into the ether for television shows but you know how it goes, when you play a role like this for so long people don’t want to pick you up straight away, they want to wait until you’re kinda forgotten. Look how long it took for David Duchovny after X-Files and David Boreanaz.”

“Ok that’s enough.”” Jensen said as he watched Jared’s shoulders slump

“Jen.”

“I told you Jay we stay here as long as the studios want us. I’m not going anywhere without you.”

“I can’t…” Jared whispered and without thinking Jensen leaned over and took his hand

“You are crazy and beautiful and so bloody self-sacrificing. You caused this whole thing worrying about me when the whole time I didn’t want or need to be worried about. We do this together and when it ends we decide together where we go from there but whatever Jay we do it together. Please don’t do this for me.”

“Well I think you’re wrong” Jared said as he turned to his manager

“You know what I might be.”

“What?”

“You” he pointed at Jensen, “You can’t have this come out you need to get in contact with your manager and tell the truth but you, “He turned to Jared”, there is actually a niche the gay friend whatever that isn’t really filled at the moment…”

“NO!” Jensen yelled over the top of him, “Stop talking now, whatever you think, whatever you think you see, no. We are just best friends and he is like a little brother to me. You have got the wrong end of the lollipop brother and you have overstepped your mark.”

“It’s just…” he said as he motioned between Jared and Jensen sitting close together and holding hands.

“Jay can you go grab us a bottle of water, I think we can all use water.”

“Jensen this is my meeting you could…”

“Jay babe…”

“Fine” he huffed and got up to leave the room

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Jensen yelled as soon as the door was closed, “You know he has self-esteem issues and a history of depression, you couldn’t think of any nicer way to say any of that?”

“He hired me to tell him the truth.”

“Yeah but did he ask you to hit him over the head with a sledge hammer with it? This is why he called this meeting, to see the lay of the land not to be abused and beaten down. You really need to work on your people skills.”

“Look I don’t know what’s going on between you two.”

“Nothing for you to imply for him to become the next gay joke of Hollywood. Straight men can play gay and gay men can play straight and although Jared is not gay if you were doing your job right straight or gay wouldn’t be an issue.”

“You’re right but you have to remember that I was in LA minding my own business until yesterday when I get the call that he wants to talk about cancelling the next CW contract”

“Yeah you were down in LA completely forgetting about one of your clients up here just taking your monthly retainer without having to do anything. If you were doing the right thing, he would have more scripts coming his way. Look both Jared and I know it has sucked working in another country and we’re sure we miss out on a lot of stuff and get forgotten for a lot of stuff because we’re up here.”

“I told Jared he just needs to put himself out there more. The two of you have fallen into this safe haven of the show and your fan conventions, that doesn’t get your face on tv.”

“The last time our faces were at those award ceremonies they got our names around the wrong fucking way. Whether we were there or not we’re nobodies.”

“Look the fans will follow you with whatever comes next we know that but you have more potential in that area. In all honesty Jared doesn’t get that many scripts sent his way, not many people are looking for a tall lanky funny fellow that no one else can work next to because he’s too tall.”

“You’re not selling him right. Do you even watch the show? He can play any character and you can tell the difference, hell he has done episodes where he two or three characters at once and you can tell every single one of them apart and he’s built, he would be a brilliant action film leading man.”

“You guys put yourself in a niche by doing those horror movies in the hiatus, that’s all people see you for now.”

“Dude that is your job, to get people to look at him in a different light.”

“That’s not so…” he stopped talking when Jared walked in with bottles of water

“Dude where were you?” Jensen joked

“Outside letting you talk.” Jared said quietly, his shoulders were slumped and his eyes never met theirs.

“Look Jared I will do the best for you, maybe I shouldn’t have said it like I did but I will do everything I can for you to make the transition but I’m giving you a week to make a decision. I don’t think you should decide right now if you want to give this up. Let me know next week and we’ll go from there. Now I have to go if I’m going to catch my flight”

“Thanks for coming, I’m sorry I brought you up here on a goose chase.”

“No Jared you didn’t, I have learnt a lot today and Jensen I think you should contact your manager also and clear up what is going on here” he said as he gestured between the two men. “Your PA will see me out.” He said as he came around the table and shook Jared and Jensen’s hands.

Once his manager left the room Jensen locked the door and turned to look at Jared. He was sitting at the table still, head resting in his hands staring at the table

“Jay don’t listen to him.” Jensen said as he leaned up against the table beside Jared

“He’s telling the truth.”

“No he’s not and the dude’s a douche. I think you should come over to my management team.”

“Jen come on…”

“No he has been happy to leave you up in the back woods and just keep taking your money, not really putting in any effort at all.”

“He steps in when shit goes down media wise.”

“No he has a little lackey that does that. He is in no way looking at what’s best for you. My guy’s will get out there looking for new projects for you Jay, come on please.”

“Jen you get offers from your management team because people are approaching them about you, I think it’s safe to say that is not happening with me.”

“Well we wouldn’t know because Mr douche there isn’t doing his job.”

“Jen I love you so much and I love that you are getting all fired up for me and I love that you took to Clif for me this morning God I love that but I am a grown man with a wife and family, I need to be able to stand on my own two feet and look after myself and them.”

“But that’s just it Jay, you don’t have to. I am here with you and for you for the rest of our lives. Your burden is my burden and your problems we fix together and the same for me. Any hurdles we hit we hit together.”

“Well not really dude, I’m six foot four I can just step over hurdles.”

“Shut up idiot.” Jensen said with a smile before pulling Jared out of his chair and between his legs. “I love you Jay let me look after you.” He said as he leaned up and gently kissed him. Suddenly Jared pulled away and looked at his lover

“Jensen have you been reading fan fiction again?” he asked suspiciously

“No.” he muttered but blushed, Jared had learned of his guilty pleasure a couple of years ago after taking his phone to look for something on the internet and accidentally stumbled across that page.

“Really cause you kinda got that Alpha thing going that comes out when you read too much of that crap.”

“No” he muttered again

“Jen?”

“Oh alright but I kinda like the idea of it.”

“That is so archaic of you Jensen Ackles”

“I know but fan fiction or no fan fiction I love you and just want to look after you.”

“How about you look after your wife and daughter and I look after my wife and sons and you try and see me as an equal and not some fictional damsel in distress.” Jared snapped lightly

“Yeah, yeah I can do that.” He said as he leaned forward to kiss Jared again, slowly and thoroughly, kissing Jared was one of his favourite things to do and he could honestly do it forever, between his soft lips, his sweet taste and his woody scent he was an addiction Dean didn’t want to give up

“Hmmm loving the stubble.” Jared murmured as he ran his fingers over Jensen’s facial hair.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah too bad you’re not getting lucky tonight.”

“What? Why?” Jensen yelped

“Because I love looking at the facial hair but I hate the rash it gives me on parts of my body where no stubble should be…which reminds me I keep meaning to ask how are you today?”

“Fine?” Jensen asked with a frown of confusion

“Fine everywhere?” Jared said as his hands moved around and slid into the waist of Dean’s jeans and over the globes of his butt.

“Oh ok, no I’m fine, it’s a little tender, definitely know something or someone’s been up there but I am fine baby, don’t worry about me.” He pulled Jared forward again

“We need to get back to set.”

“Ah actually no we don’t. I told them I was sick and couldn’t go on.”

“Jensen”

“I was worried about you in here by yourself which it turns out I had a right to be with that douche.”

“Well they still might expect me on set.”

“Not if we just go out to our cars, climb in and drive home. In fact, if we take my car and leave yours here they will think you are still here and leave us alone.”

“I bet you were a real brat of a kid.”

“Nah but I was a smart one. Come home with me?’

“And if I do play hooky with you what do I get out of it?”

“Pizza…”

“And?”

“Beer…”

“And?”

“I think we still have some whiskey…”

“And?”

“And me making love to you all night knowing for the first time when I do that you love me like I always hoped”

“And I will let you make love to me knowing that that is exactly what you’re doing.”

“Come on we’re taking these clothes and bringing them back tomorrow, if we go to the trailer we might not get away again.” Jensen said as he grabbed Jared’s hand and pulled open the door

**

“Ah home” Jensen said as he opened the door to what is officially Jared’s apartment.

“Feels like forever since we’ve been here.” Jared said as he walked in and dropped his bag at the door, “I Should go get the dogs.”

“Would it be completely selfish of me to ask if it can wait until tomorrow?” Jensen asked

“We can do that.” Jared said with a smile and headed into the kitchen where he smelt the leftover food left on the bench before turning a pale shade of green and throwing it in the bin.

“Showering.” Jensen said and scooped up Jared’s bag taking it with his +into the bedroom.

 

Jared felt like he had had hits come at him left right and centre over the last seventy-two hours but he did not need Jensen thinking of him as weak and needy. He knew every now and then Jensen would get pulled into the fan fiction world of werewolves and Alphas and Omegas he thinks the needy ones are called but that isn’t real life. In real life they were both Alphas. They both had wives, they both had pups he thinks he read and he was going to prove to Jensen that he is not a liability to him and someone he needs to worry about. Yeah he had to think about where he was going to go in the future, he had to seriously consider what his manager had to say to him today but he also believed that maybe Jensen was a little bit right, maybe this guy had sent him to the backwoods and put him in the ‘dealt with’ basket and now he had ruffled a few feathers he would put in a little more effort for him.

After Jensen shaved and showered he came back into the living room to find Jared out on the balcony watching the sunset and drinking beer.

“Hey babe.” He said as he reached for the other beer sitting there and went over to the edge where Jared was. He stood away from him as he looked out at the world going by, they were both very aware that fans or paparazzi could see them up here. Now closer to the door where the outdoor lounge was, well that was a different matter, late at night in the dark, but even then there were taller buildings around them so they had to be careful. The only place they were really free to be together was inside Jared’s or his apartment or in anonymous hotel rooms when they went to conventions but even then they had to be careful that no one saw them go into each other’s rooms.

It really was bloody hard to be in this relationship sometimes and some days Jensen just wanted to yell fuck it, take a photo of him and Jared kissing and tweet it out into the world so it was over and done with but there were wives and families to consider and he didn’t want any of them finding out that way.

“Pizza?”

“Do you wanna order while I shower?’

“Really you couldn’t order?”

“Hey it’s not my fault you can shower for half an hour; I didn’t know how long you were going to be in there.” Jared shrugged and walked away. It was no secret Jensen liked his showers but he also had to make sure he was pretty for Jared and apparently get rid of stubble so Jared would actually let him near him.

At the same time Jensen reached for the phone Jared went into the bathroom and reached for the lube. Last night he had been driving the situation because he topped, tonight he was driving the situation by prepping himself and surprising Jensen, he had a secret weapon he had not used before and he was sure that the first time Jensen took him tonight it would be because Jared pushed him over the edge and he was kinda hoping for the kitchen bench or the couch. The second time well that would be all Jensen and hopefully would be in their warm and down soft bed wrapped around each other as they slowly and languidly slid together before they got thrown out of this world together.

 

Jensen was sitting on the couch flicking through the channels when Jared walked into the kitchen. He smiled at him and felt a small stir at seeing his naked and not quite dry chest but Jared did not smile back at him as he held his eyes and walked around from behind the counter…

“How long til the pizza gets here?” he asked casually but Jensen was deaf and blind to anything going on around him. He leaned forward to put his beer on the coffee table but did not even register when he missed completely all he could do was stare at the god in front of him

Jensen was rock hard, it had happened in two seconds when Jared came around the corner of the granite in black lace, molding to his cock and ass, boxer briefs. Jared was hard and was not saying a single word as he rubbed his hand over his hard cock before sliding down and scooping his balls through the lace

“Hands off” Jensen growled as he lurched towards him, cock actually painful against the old jeans he had slipped on

“It’s mine I can touch”

“Wrong it’s mine.” Jensen growled and slapped Jared’s hand away when he reached him, “Fuck, fuck, fuck” he almost whimpered as his hands slid over the lace on Jared’s ass before sliding around and feeling the damp spot created by Jared’s pre come, “I gotta taste this.” He said and dropped to his knees before sucking at Jared’s cock through the lace. He growled deep in his throat and buried his face in his cock and balls inhaling and just taking all this in. “Jared you are fucking killing me.”

“Stand up” Jared said in what sounded like Sam’s voice and Jensen would, at a later date, book an appointment at a psychologist to work out how sick it is that he finds himself turned on by what is theoretically his brother. Jared stepped forward, pulled Jensen’s shirt over his head, unzipped his jeans and pushed them down to his knees. He then slid off the boxers and leaned over the counter

“Jay I can’t, God I need…fuck I want to fuck you…lube we need lube” Jensen was growling and panting and his mind was in ten different directions while all he could think was I need in there, I have got to get in there. He turned but Jared grabbed his hand, took it and slid it to his ass, “Fuck Jay, oh fuck” Jensen growled as he slid a finger into the prepped hole. He grabbed the base of his cock with his other hand because he was literally about to come all over this floor without even getting close to his lover

“Jensen…”

“Huh?...what?” his mind was literally blown and he was having a hard time concentrating on anything except that fluttering hole

“Just fucking take me.”

“Yes.” Jensen hissed, shuffled forward, jeans still around his knees and slid his hard and weeping cock into the hot tunnel of his lover, “Fuck” he growled as he slowly moved in and out but Jared had other plans, Jared wanted hard and fast and hot and preferably over before the pizza man arrived and saw Jensen with his cock out so he leaned down further, tacking Jensen deeper in, slid his hands around to grab Jensen’s hips and set the pace. He felt Jensen’s hands grip his own hips and he couldn’t even understand the words pouring out of Jensen’s mouth as he surged into him harder, faster, deeper and just when he thought he could not get any closer to his lover, could not get any deeper, could not get any more connected Jared slid away from him for a couple of seconds and put one leg up on the kitchen stool changing angles and taking Jensen even deeper.

“Holy…oh crap…fffuuuccckkk.” Jensen cried out as he unloaded pulse after pulse of himself into his lover’s channel and cried out again when Jared came, tightening around his already sensitive cock.

“Holy fuck.” Jensen gasped as he tried to catch his breath, “I think…I think I’m having a heart attack” he gasped again and Jared quickly spun around to look at him because, in all seriousness, they weren’t that young anymore.

“Jen?”

“No I’m ok but holy fuck Jay what were they?”

“You like em?” Jared purred

“I think that is an understatement. Holy…” Jensen was still breathing deep. Jared reached over for some paper towel and wiped himself and the counter down. He then dropped a kiss on Jensen’s nose and walked around the counter to get a bottle of water from the fridge, after taking a big swig himself he handed the rest to Jensen. Jensen grabbed it and frantically swallowed the cool water, “Fuck I love you Jay.”

“I know babe, come on.” Jared said and leaned down to take Jensen’s jeans all the way off before leading him back into the bathroom and pushing him under the shower. He heard the doorbell ring as he went to the dresser to pull on sweat pants. He threw on a shirt as he walked through the lounge and looked relatively normal by the time he opened the door to the pizza man, if you ignore the flushed face

A few minutes later Jensen came into the lounge to find Jared eating pizza, watching the news and a towel on the carpet

“What’s with the towel?” Jensen asked as he grabbed a piece of pie

“Someone missed the coffee table with their beer because they were too busy ogling the guy in lace shorts.”

“Fuck those are hot, do you have any more?”

“I may have a pair for you around here somewhere?”

“Really?” he purred

“Wait til you feel them on Jen”

“Really?”

“Really.” Jensen smiled and turned back to the television.

 

They had a lazy night watching television, having a few beers sharing the couch, just legs intertwined. About eight o’clock Jensen got a call asking if he would be at work tomorrow and he confirmed he would be.

By ten o’clock Jared stretched and said he was heading to bed and a few minutes later, after turning off lights and making sure they were all locked up Jensen followed. Jared had brushed his teeth and was in bed so after brushing his teeth Jensen walked over to the dresser to get sleep pants

“Ahem, coming to bed babe?” Jared interrupted him and he looked over to see him throw the covers back and reveal his nudity. Jensen slid off his jeans and climbed in next to Jared skin sliding against skin as he did.

“Jay you do I know I love you right?” Jensen asked as he pulled Jared up so he was leaning against his chest and wrapped his arms around him

“Even if I wasn’t one hundred percent sure last night your he man act today definitely confirmed it.”

“Yeah sorry about that I’ve just got so used to kinda being the older brother you know; you were so young when you started on the show.”

“You weren’t much older Jen.”

“Yeah but I had been around longer, knew how the system worked. Really did think of you as my kid brother.”

“Well then you are a big ol perv.”

“I did think of you as a younger brother right up to the point where you got muscles and kicked those guys asses in that street brawl where you broke your arm. Then I had to really push to try and think of you as my brother, especially since you had Sandy, but you came back from the writer’s strike all grown up and single again and I just had to take what I wanted.”

“When did you know that you loved me?”

“I can’t answer that.”

“Why?”

“You’ll freak.”

“Jen what?”

“End of season two.”

“What?” Jared yelped

“That scene man when you were lying on the bed dead and I was pouring my heart out? Those were real tears I started to think what I would do without you and that’s when it hit me and I just lost it.”

“Jen that’s a life time ago. Before Danni, before Gen, before marriage and kids.”

“I know.”

“We could be leading a completely different lifestyle now if you had said something.”

“No Jared no. You read the contract, no. Warners is very PG friendly. There was no way they would allow us to be what we are now, hell even now if they found out, even with all the fan speculation, even now they would walk us off the site. They are very strict in their rules. That’s what I meant by I’ve been around. I knew what we could and couldn’t do and held out as long as I could before I couldn’t hold out any longer and had to have you, for my sanity. It was literally have you or leave the show. It was that big a decision.”

“And yet you talk about leaving Danni.”

“I thought the show was over Jay, I thought we were done with the iron clad CW contract.”

“Jen I don’t want to divorce Gen. I love her, nowhere like I love you but I do love her and the boys and I think you feel the same about Danneel.”

“Yeah I do.”

“I think we just stick this out for this season and then make a decision. Do we tell the girls, let them make the decision of whether they stay or go? Or do we just keep doing what we’re doing now?”

“I don’t know, you’re right, I was being stupid going to my solicitor the other day. I don’t want to think about it now, we have a whole other year to decide. But Jay I would really like you to consider joining my management team.”

“I think that’s something else we’ll worry about later. It’s been a hell of a weekend, can we just forget the real world is out there for tonight and just concentrate on each other.”

“Yes that I can definitely do except one question”

“What?”

“Have you set your alarm for tomorrow, I don’t think we can get away with what happened this morning again, and I mean ever again.”

“Yes I have set my alarm.” Jared smiled and snuggled back onto Jensen’s chest, “Love you.” He whispered.

“Love you back.” Jensen whispered and pulled Jared up to kiss him. Jared slid up, sliding into Jensen’s lap and wrapping his arms around his neck. The kiss was slow and deep and thorough and full of love

“God you make me feel so small and fragile.” Jared said as he curled into Jensen

“I don’t mean to, you’re a sasquatch for Christ sake.”

“I know, I’m saying it wrong…ah…you make me feel so safe and protected, that sounds better.”

“Yeah I like that and I try to babe I really do.” Jensen said and started kissing Jared again fuck it was his favourite thing to do.

As they kissed Jensen slowly slid down into the bed, taking Jared with him and then rolled so Jared was lying down, gazing up at him with those adoring hazel eyes while Jensen slowly ran his hands through his lover’s hair and dropped kisses all over his face. He then slowly started nibbling down his neck

“Hey no hickeys, I don’t think we can explain that one away if you left one tonight.” Jared said and Jensen moaned. Fuck he just wanted it out there in the world already. He loved this man and he wanted to yell it from the highest mountain. “Jen shhh, I love you, you love me, we’re the only two that need to know, it’s ok.”

“I want everyone to know.”

“Jen.”

“I know, seriously I know Jay, nothing to worry about, it’s only when I’m wrapped around you like this that I want to yell it to the world.”

“You know what babe I have awesome soundproofing, yell your heart out.”

“I don’t need to when I’m with you.” Jensen said and started kissing and sucking his way down Jared’s chest, kitten licking at the nipples to have Jared arching off the bed

“Fuck I thought to myself I wanted slow and torturous for our second time tonight but that was stupid, just take me Jen.”

“Na ah, I like the idea of slow and torturous, of you crying out my name in pure need.”

“Well that won’t take long.” Jared said between gritted teeth as Jensen slid down and slowly licked and suckled on Jared’s huge cock.

“You know what the good thing is?”

“What?” Jared gasped

“Because you’re already prepped I can spend more time just playing before slowly sinking into you.”

“I hate you.”

“Oh baby no you don’t.” Jensen paid homage to the gorgeous piece of skin that was Jared’s cock. He stroked and licked and sucked at the pre come and kissed before rolling his balls in his hands and tonguing them. “Perfect.” He muttered

“Jen don’t.” he whispered and when Jensen looked up he could see he was embarrassed

“Jared I’m not lying, it is, you are perfect, don’t listen to what people say, especially your douche of a manager, you are perfect and you are mine.” Jensen said and knew he had to get in Jared now. He loved him and loved teasing him but he knew that wasn’t what Jared needed. He slid his hands under Jared’s knees and lifted them and spread them, making room for himself in between.

Jensen slid into Jared, he was still loose although tighter than before and then just leaned forward, resting on his elbows, and just looked into the gorgeous hazel eyes that changed colours with emotions, they were like a kaleidoscope he would never get tired of looking into.

Jared blushed and his eyes dropped as Jensen continued staring.

“Jay you are beautiful.” He said as he slowly slid out and back in

“Men aren’t beautiful.” Jared said before biting on his lower lip to stop crying out

“Well you are definitely too gorgeous to be handsome.” He said as he leaned down to licked at the dents his teeth had made in his soft lip while slowly moving

“Shut up.”

“Didn’t you say I was beautiful the other night?”

“Yeah but you are even my fucking manager thinks so.” Jared pants

“Your agent is a douche and you are beautiful, all I have to do is ask the question on Face Book and you would have a million positive replies” Jensen said as he slid in a little harder and faster. He was starting to feel the tingle but he was enjoying this contact too much

“Yeah and about five thousand comments telling me I’m ugly.”

“People jealous of your body and your heart and your soul which by the way all belong to me.”

“I’m not a hundred percent sure how I feel about this he man act of yours.”

“You love it.” Jensen whispered before leaning down to take his mouth in a slow and languid kiss

“You are aware of course that you are completely killing me here and my tombstone is going to say died of frustration.” Jared ground out and Jensen let out a bark of laughter, causing Jared to just stare in wonder at those gorgeous green eyes with the laugh lines around the edges.

“Well we can’t have that can we.” Jensen said before pulling back, lifting Jared’s legs higher and plunging in.

Jensen rolled his hips hard and fast as he ploughed into Jared scraping across his prostate with every thrust and having him cry out. His eyes never left Jensen’s but his cheeks were flushed, beads of sweat were sliding down his forehead and his teeth were digging into his bottom lip to stop crying out

“Come on Jay give it to me, don’t hold back, let me know exactly what you’re thinking.” Jensen gasped between thrusts and then he leaned the weight of his body onto Jared as he pushed even deeper

“I fucking love you.” Jared almost roared as he exploded over himself

“Fuck yes.” Jensen cried out and unloaded into his lover’s darkness.

They both lay there panting, trying to get oxygen into their systems, while their bodies twitched and shivered every now and then as all their nerve endings sorted themselves out.

Jensen eventually slid out of Jared, much to his displeasure, and flopped onto his back. Jared leaned over and dropped a quick kiss on his lips before climbing out of bed and getting two warm wash cloths. He used one to clean himself up and he used the other to wipe down Jensen’s sweaty face and body. He then reached down beside the bed and brought up the two bottles of water he had put there earlier. He handed one to Jensen before silently swallowing from the other. Once they had rehydrated he took the bottle from the still silent Jensen, made sure he was all tucked in and then curled up beside him, resting his head on his chest.

“Season Twelve, ha.” Was what Jensen muttered as he leaned down and dropped a kiss onto Jared’s sweaty forehead.

“Yeah ha.” Jared sighed. There was still a long way to go and a lot of decisions to be made but they’d be ok.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't probably what you imagined when you asked for a sequel. It isn't what I envisioned when I started but hey the world isn't always lollipops and candy canes. I started typing and this is where my characters took me so I hope you're not disappointed.


End file.
